Dorgesh-Kaan
Dorgesh-Kaan is de hoofdstad van de Dorgeshuun grot goblins stam. De stad is voor een lange tijd compleet geïsoleerd van de buitenwereld en slechts enkele wisten van het bestaan van de stad af. De stad werd in het spel toegevoegd op 20 maart 2007, tijdens de uitkomst van de Death to the Dorgeshuun quest, die spelers toegang geeft tot de stad. De Another Slice of H.A.M quest geeft de speler toegang tot meerdere mogelijkheden in de stad, zoals het gebruik van de trein naar Keldagrim. Geschiedenis Duizenden jaren geleden, tijdens het toppunt van de God Wars, waren de Dorgeshuun een oorlogszuchtig ras en behoorde tot een stam van de Goblins die de Bandos aanbeden en voor hem vochten in de oorlog. Voor vele jaren vochten de Dorgeshuun tegen andere rassen. Op een gegeven moment in tijd, god Bandos de Dorgeshuun het bevel om een oorlog te voeren tegen een vijand die ze nooit konden verslaan wat de dood voor hen allen zou betekenen. Om aan dit lot te ontsnappen, weigerde de Dorgeshuun stam om nog voor Bandos te vechten, en als straf liet Bandos de stam verbannen onder het oppervlak van Gielinor. De Dorgeshuun gingen zich uiteindelijk aanpassen aan deze levenswijze. De Dorgeshuun omhelsde hun nieuwe huis en bouwde een grote stad dat ze Dorgeshuun-Kaan noemden. Ze bouwden een regering om burgeroorlogen te stoppen. De stam en de republieken organisaties vochten in de stad tegen elkaar in verschillende kleine oorlogen om de beheersing over de stad te krijgen. Sinds de dood van General Bonehelm, begon de stad pas echt te groeien en er begon vrede te ontstaan. voor duizenden jaren bleef de stad niet onthuld aan het oppervlakte waardoor slechts enkele van het bestaan afwisten. De stad werd langzamerhand een groeiende nederzetting met voor jaren vrede en de Dorgeshuuns begonnen met het stoppen van het vereren van Bandos. De kinderen werden anders opgevoed dat voorheen. De pas geboren kinderen werden pas gescheiden van hun ouders en naar een crash gebracht waar iedereen een gelijke kans had om te ontwikkelen. thumb|left|De spoorlijn tussen [[Keldagrim en Dorgesh-Kaan.]] Pas in het recente jaar van Gielinor, werden de Dorgeshuuns ontdekt waardoor de stad beschikbaar werd voor Mensen. De stad werd aantrekkelijk voor vele mensen en een handel punt voor verschillende wezens. Handelaars reisden naar de stad om hun voorwerpen te verhandelen op de markt in Dorgeshuun-Kaan, in de hoop om een fortuin op te leveren door het ruilen van exotisch voedsel te ruilen met de grot goblins. Diplomaten zoals Duke Horacio van Lumbridge en Consortium van Keldagrim zochten diplomatische relaties met de Dorgeshuuns. Veel handelaars ontdekte de smaak van het voedsel van de goblins en bestuurde de magische krachten van de goblins. In het recente jaar hebben de Goblins in samenwerking met de Dwarfs een spoorlijn aangebracht die van Dorgesh-Kaan naar Keldagrim loopt. De stad zelf is erg groot, met revalen zoals Keldagrim en Varrock. De stad heeft twee verdiepingen met een begane grond met verschillende kamers aan de rand van de stad. De goblins zijn harde werkers en zijn nog steeds bezig met het uitbreiden van hun stad. Zo is een speciaal team bezig in de mijnen, onder Lumbridge. Op de tweede verdieping staan veel vrij staande huizen en veel publieke huizen zoals de Council kamer en de locale school. Het ontwerp van de stad is "doolhof" achter zal de speler zelf opmerken tijdens zijn of haar reizen in de stad. Dorgeshuun-Kaan wordt verlicht met complexe magische lampen, die branden op geothermisch energie, energie dat veroorzaakt wordt door een vulkaan of warmte. NPC In de stad zullen verschillende NPCs rondlopen. Het grotendeels van de bevolking zullen Dorgeshuuns zijn, maar er zullen zich ook enkele Mensen of Dwarfs bevinden. *Ambassador Alvijar *Andil *Barlak *Bartak *Bozin *Caldi *Cave Goblin *Crate goblin *Delgon *Durgok *Elzik *Gerdi *Gourmet *Gundik *Inglin *Jobo *Kenti *Lorzan *Lurgon *Markog *Merchant Vera *Merchant Vernon *Merchant Yuri *Mernik *Moths *Nipper *Oldak *Reldak *Scribe *Spit goblin *Tindar *Turgok *Ur-Meg *Ur-Pel *Ur-taal *Ur-Tag *Ur-Vass *Young 'un *Zanik *Zenkog Quests *''Another Slice of H.A.M.'' *''Land of the Goblins'' *''The Chosen Commander'' Monsters *Cave Goblin Guard Externe links *RS Knowledge Base - Dorgesh-Kaan en:Dorgesh-Kaan Categorie:Locaties Categorie:Steden Categorie:Hoofdsteden